Midnight in Liverpool
by Obscure Seance Rita
Summary: Inspired by Midnight in Paris: April Parker dreams of Liverpool in the sixties while on a visit for her twenty first birthday. While there, an old style taxi pulls up and takes her back in time where she meets the Beatles she has listened to for years.
1. Chapter 1: Birthday

**Hey guys! Here's my new story! I'm going crazy with these! I need to just stop getting ideas for new stories so I can continue those other stories :/ grrrr! Well anyway, here's Midnight in Liverpool! The new Story by Obsure Séance Rita!**

"Can you imagine this place in the sixties, Auntie?" April Parker pushed her glasses up against her nose and leaned over the window. She couldn't stop looking out the window. The weather may be eternally rainy but it didn't matter to April. It was the architecture that caught her eye. The houses were so close together which made it no problem for one to go to another's house. In America, the nearest house could be a mile away. "I mean, in my mind I can only see it all in black and white like the movies . . ."

"It might as well have been in black and white" her Aunt Rita had said "I have pictures of your grandmother and grandfather when they were your age living in Liverpool" Rita placed the tray of tea down on the coffee table behind April.

"Well, I can see them?" April asked as she turned the lenses of her digital camera, taking yet another picture of the house across the street. The object now in her hands could always be found slung around her neck. She was usually found on that side of the camera. Her aunt had told her that today was supposed to be different because April's twenty first birthday was that day.

"Alright little toaster, no need to give me attitude" Rita laughed and walked down the basement stairs. When she came back up, she was carrying a cardboard box. April watched her aunt set the box of pictures next to the coffee table. Rita reached her hands into the pool of pictures and a musty smell escaped the box. Her aunt searched until she pulled out a bag of black and white Polaroid pictures. She handed them to April.

April pushed her black glasses up to the bridge of her nose as she took the bag from her Aunt Rita. She pulled out the first photo she could find and squinted her eyes to it. She saw two people smiling in the foreground. The woman of the picture was being held by the waist and laughing. She looked like she had been trying to run away from the man holding her there. April looked at her grandmother and grandfather and smiled. In the background something caught her eye. "That club is still there."

"Hm?" Rita looked up from the pictures to her niece. "Oh yes, that's the Cavern Club" April looked down at the photo again.

"The Beatles used to play there" April tried to say the statement as plainly as she could. She didn't want to show how obsessed she was with the older band though her aunt already knew how bad it was. If she started now, they might both miss her birthday. The little bit of her family that was here was taking her out to a bar. Though of course, here in another country she was already old enough to drink alcohol.

"Why don't you keep those" her Aunt smiled at the ecstatic girl in front of her as April flipped through the handle full of pictures she pulled out of the bag.

"Really?" April had a wide smile on her face as she picked up the bag of photos. She was on her way to put the bag in her temporary room when her Aunt Rita called:

"I bet you'll find some pictures of the Beatles in there" her aunt winked at her as April rolled her eyes. She placed both her camera and her new pictures on the desk in her room. She was only going to be in Liverpool for a week so she needed to make the most of it.

"Oh look at you little cousin drinking the night away!" April's liverpudlian cousin messed up her short hair with his hand. April took another sip of her drink when he pulled his hand away.

"David, I'm older than you!" she narrowed her eyes him as he laughed spilling beer all over the table.

"But you're smaller than me" he responded still laughing uncontrollably. April gave him a little push and her Aunt Rita, David's mother, reprimanded them. A waitress came over to the table holding a small cake with lit candles.

"Oh no, please don't sing!" David leaned into April drunkenly and they all started singing to her. Even people from the bar started singing along but skipped over the part where they would say a name. April laughed and held her hands to her ears playfully. Once the song ended she took her hands away and smiled.

"Blow out yer candles, luv" her uncle said to her. Her uncle is the English side of April's family. She's American not British, but she wishes she wasn't American. People here give her dirty looks on the street when they hear her American accent.

"Don't forget ta make a wish!" David said with a wink. _I'm not a child anymore! But . . . I will still make a wish._ April leaned into the cake and formed her wish in her mind. She blew the candles out and everyone clapped.

"What did you wish for?" her Aunt asked with a smile. April looked around the table. It was only her uncle, her aunt and David. Her parents only had enough money to send April over to Europe. She wished they could be there but they would have restricted her so much.

"She probably made a wish Beatles related" David took a sip of his drink and looked away from April. He was expecting a hit from her but it didn't come.

"I can't tell you what I wished for. It's a secret" she put a skinny finger to her closed lips. For the next couple of hours, the family sat and drank. David explained his plans on the next day for him and April, who was getting dizzier with each drink. She could never really get drunk, just dizzy. "I need some air" she claimed while scratching her head.

She walked down the long street and stopped across from a park. She stared at it and wished for her camera. She pushed up her square black glasses and pushed back her hair, staring at the park. She wanted to memorize everything about that park. The writing on the trees, the placement of the benches, she even wanted to remember the bird nests on each branch.

She sat on the side of the curb as she stared at the park. After a moment, a park pulled up in front of her, almost blocking her view. It was an old style yellow taxi with black writing on the side telling passengers to watch their step. The window opened and a man stuck his head out from the opposite side of the car.

"Hey! Are you April Parker?" he asked as he looked down at a piece of paper in his hand. April stood up and looked in the car at him. His hair was greased back but April could still tell he had curly hair.

"I am she" April responded with a cough. She put her hands together and watched the man in the car.

"Well, Miss Parker, this is your luck day" he looked up from the piece of paper. He had one arm rested on the back of the seat and the other on the steering wheel. He was chewing a piece of gum and popped the bubble that he had made. "Well, hop in the back!"

"Um, okay" April opened the back seat of the car and climbed in. It had an old musty smell that made her nose tingle. The smell actually reminded her of the pictures and her camera back in her room. The driver pulled away from the curb right after April got into the car. "Where are we going?" The driver ignored her question.

"You seem a little drunk, little girl" he looked at her from the mirror. April forgot about the question she asked.

"I'm probably as old as you" she told him and he laughed. April pouted; she didn't like people laughing at her.

"Believe me, Miss Parker, I am many years older than you" he was still laughing a little as he pulled the car over. He turned in his seat to look at the twenty one year old. "Now look, if you need me, you just call the number on this card" he handed a small card to April. "but I can only come at night" April looked down at the card.

"Your name is _Driver_?" she raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled.

"Hey, respect yer elders missy!" He looked down at his watch and out the window. "Now, I'll see you later Miss Parker" April opened her door and stepped out of the car. She pulled her jacket around her to keep away from the cold. "One more thing" She turned around to Driver.

"Yes?" she pushed her glasses up.

"Watch out for them boys got it?" he laughed as April nodded. She didn't understand what the man was telling her but she went along with it. _There's a reason for everything anyway._

April looked around and found herself standing in front of the Cavern Club. Strange people were bustling in and out. She felt as though she was sticking out as usual. If that Driver dropped her off here, he must have wanted her to go inside.

When she walked in, she was bombarded with the sound of live music. It must have been the last song because it was a clash of instruments and people applauding and screaming. April walked into the huge room and went straight to the bar, only because she didn't know where else to go. She sat down on a corner stool so she could easily rise without bumping into anyone.

She ordered a couple of drinks for herself as she studied the people around her. She decided it must be a dream. Everyone looked like they had come out of the movie, _Peggy Sue Got Married_ except everyone seemed more hardcore.

On her third drink, someone sat down in the stool next to April. "One please" a deep voice said. She slowly turned to see the last person she would expect. His hair was a mess like she has seen only in pictures online. She watched him from the corner of eye but because she couldn't see without her glasses, she had to turn a little more. She was completely star struck, or we should say "Starr Struck".

Ringo's eyes moved around and rested on April. He caught her staring at him and was startled. He put a ringed hand over his eyes. "There's something on my face isn't there?" he asked. April looked around to see if he was asking her. There was no one else around them.

"Um, no" she bit her lip. _I just gave attitude to my favorite Beatle . . ._ Ringo didn't seem to notice. He took his hand away when his drink came.

"Yer American then?" he asked her. April looked up from her drunk in astonishment. She thought their conversation had ended when she answered his first question.

"Uhh yeah I am but I'm visiting for a week" Ringo turned his seat to look at her completely. He looked her up and down from her converse sneakers and skinny jeans to her short red hair. April stared in his light blue eyes but he didn't notice.

"That's what I thought. Ya don't look like yer from around here" April's cheeks went as red as her hair. _I am sticking out._ _It doesn't matter though because this is all a dream._ As she thought, a hand slapped down on the bar counter.

"One beer, my good sir!" April followed the voice to see John Lennon. Her eyes went wide once they rested on his face. He noticed her looking at him and leaned next to her on the bar. "Oh look at you" he said amused. John turned to the drummer, "who's this bird?"

"This is . . . umm" Ringo scratched the back of his head trying to bring a name to mind.

"April Parker" she responded plainly. John looked her up and down as April pulled her glasses off to clean them.

"There it is!" John held up his hands like a picture frame and moved to stand next to Ringo away from the bar. April was about to put her glasses on but John took them from her.

"Hey! I can't see without those!" she tried reaching out to get them but everything was blurry in her eyes. Ringo took them from John and gave them back to April. "Thank you, Ringo"

"Oh, so you know us then?" Ringo asked her. He elbowed John who had gotten his drink. "An American knows my name!" He had the biggest smile on his face and laughed with excitement. John watched him with a blank stare.

"I know all of you actually" she paused and looked around the bar. "Where _are_ Paul and George?"

"Are we not enough for you?" John was next to her now. He was close enough that April could smell the alcohol in his breath. He reached a hand up and stroked her hair. She watched as Ringo turned away in his seat.

"Well actually . . ." she stopped and looked towards the bathroom "I have to go to the bathroom" April slid off of her stool and looked at John. His expression was careless as he sat down in her stool.

She made her way through the crowded club to the bathroom. Most of the people were taller than she in her converse sneakers and as she got closer to the bathroom, she saw more dirty looks than she saw when she was outside. As April walked into the bathroom, she heard a group of girls talking.

"Did you see that girl sitting at the bar?" one asked.

"The one that John was whispering to?" the other asked.

"Yeah, what is his business with _her_?" the first one asked. "I mean . . . last night . . ."

"What about last night?" the other asked. April peered through a crack in the stall at the two girls who were talking about her. They had long hair that covered their collarbones. The first girl who had spoken had blonde hair while the shorter girl had brown hair.

"Well _you_ know" she seemed nervous as she spoke the words.

"Oh, right! Last night . . ." the brunette said. The blonde took out a stick of lipstick and started reapplying it. She still had some on. A little bit too much. After she was done putting the lipstick on, the two girls left and went back to the bar. April exited the stall and went to the mirror. She stared at the skinny girl looking back at her. Well, at least they didn't ridicule how she looks. She didn't want to know what these people thought of her.

When she went back to the bar, she saw Ringo talking to a tall boy with hollow cheeks. _It's George Harrison! _April ignored John who was still sitting in her stool, and went right to Ringo and George. When Ringo saw April coming he smiled.

"This is who I was talking about!" he waved an ecstatic hand at April as George laughed. "She's American! And she knows who we are!" George shook his head at Ringo and held out his hand at April.

"I'm George Harrison" April shook his hand in amazement.

"I know" she shook her head "I'm April Parker."

"So, Rings isn't drunk after all. Ya really are an American" George sat down in the stool behind him so that April was the only one standing. George looked away from her around the bar and she rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

"Are you tired?" April turned to Ringo who looked at her with concern. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Well . . ." April looked down at her hands "I don't know where home is . . ." The drummer thought for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak when April found John standing next to her.

"I have somewhere where you can sleep" Ringo said with a blush. April raised an eyebrow as John chuckled. She looked between them through her glasses. George was in the conversation now too.

"I'll go find Paulie" George sighed. John followed George.

"I'll come with thou!" he yelled with a hand to the ceiling. April turned to the first Beatle she had met.

"Where are we going?" she asked. He put a finger to his lips and smiled.

"It's a secret" John and George came back dragging Paul McCartney behind them. Paul didn't look happy with his band mates. When they introduced him to April he said:

"What makes you different from the other birds?" April had scowled at him. _It's probably his time of the month anyway_. They left the bar soon after that and walked down the street. April walked between Ringo and George as John and Paul led. They each asked her about twenty questions at once. Though Paul was still grumpy from being pulled away from his girl. She tried answering each question as best she could but some she had to ignore.

Those questions were such about her home in America. She wasn't completely sure how her home would have looked in the sixties so she couldn't answer the question. The one question that startled her was from Ringo. He asked her if she had a boyfriend at home. He asked it so plainly in a bored voice, but when April told him she didn't, he perked up again.

The four boys led her into a house just down the street from the Club. April stood in the living room as the boys walked around the house. She kept her hands in her pockets as she watched them run around the house. John was literally running around in each room as Paul followed him picking up everything that John had knocked down. _So destructive!_ After about five minutes, Paul, John and George left.

"Wait, this is your house Ringo?" the drummer strode into the living room from the kitchen. He was holding a tray with tea on it. He laughed at her question as he sat on the couch.

"You sound surprised" he laughed. April shrugged and took a cup of tea from the tray. She sat down in the arm chair and took a sip of the tea. She really needed that cup of tea. "That . . . that was mine" April laughed.

"Wait, are you serious?" her expression got serious as she looked at him. He laughed and shook his head. April was starting to fall asleep so she put her tea cup down on the coffee table.

"Are you that tired?" April nodded. Ringo stood up from the couch and took her hand. He led her up stairs and opened a door down the hallway. Ringo dropped April's hand as she entered the room.

"Is this a guest room of some sort?" Ringo shook his head.

"Uh actually, you'll be sleeping in my bed . . ." he looked down at the floor. April blushed.

"With you there?" she asked frantically. Ringo's head shot up quickly.

"No! I'll be sleeping on the couch" April ignored the redness that spread across his face.

"Well, thank you Ringo" he looked up at the sound of his nickname. The elder started walking out the door when he stopped. He turned to look at April who was studying the comforter on the bed.

"Do you want a goodnight kiss?" he asked with his goofy smile. April laughed at him and shook her head.

"Good night Ringo" she hummed the Beatles song that he sings on the White Album as Ringo closed the door. April took her glasses off and placed them on the night table. She pulled back the comforter and melted into the bed. _I really hope this isn't a dream!_

She closed her eyes and reflected on the events on the day but as she went through each event, her mind slipped away. She fell into a deep sleep with colors flying everywhere. All she saw were colors. No shapes at all, just colors.

**Soooo did ya love it? Did ya hate it? Well please let me know in a REVIEW! I worked on this for a whole day guys! So I want feedback! PLEAASE? Like, if you're gonna read it, you might as well review! **

**p.s. I'm sorry I write about Ringo so much! D: he's just so easy for me to write! I think that's why that other story With A Little Help from My Friends was such a problem because I was writing about John not Ringo!**


	2. Chapter 2: Flying

**Thank yous to: rinaalishaa, Soonersgirlie, Lovely Rita Harrison, ScouseJazmin, and Kasuto Vero for favoriting, subscribing, or/and reviewing. You guys kept me going! **

When April awoke from her slumber, she couldn't find her glasses. She remembered putting them next to her bed, but when she looked, they were not there. Once she accepted the fact that her glasses were nowhere to be found, she felt her way down stairs. _Was last night a dream?_

"Good morning, April" her aunt said as April sat down at the kitchen table. Rita was cooking bacon and eggs on the stove. April sniffed and she could smell the bacon's aroma.

"What happened last night Auntie?" April rubbed her eyes and looked at the blurry form of her aunt. Her aunt chuckled from the stove.

"Well, you left the bar at about midnight" she flipped the bacon over in the pan "When we left the bar, you were gone" she flipped the eggs over in the other pan "Then once we got home, you were asleep in your bed" Rita flipped some bacon and an egg onto a plate so she could set it in front of April. She started eating the food. The last time she ate was the cake from last night.

"I had the most wonderful dream last night" April said as David sat next to her at the table. She looked out the window. It was raining as usual so the rain clouded up the window. _I guess I have to resort to doing something else today_.

"Was it Beatles related?" David asked with a laugh. April turned to him. His hair was a mess. It stuck up in different places on his head as though he had just gotten a really bad haircut. April was about to tell him to shut up but realized that he was kind of right except for the fact that the Beatles were actually with her. She wouldn't tell them that part of the reality.

"Well actually, it was" she took a bite of bacon as her Aunt sat down across from her with a plate. April looked at the empty seat next to her. _Uncle Bobby must already be at work._ "All I know is that it was '62"

"And how do you suppose that?" David asked with a bored look. April raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"What are you two doing today?" Rita asked the young adults at the table. David was the one to shrug this time.

"Not much to do when it's raining" he stabbed his egg with a fork. The egg broke in half and David glared at it. April glanced out the window again. _I could go to the park . . . no I'll get too wet! Well . . . I guess I am staying in today. _

At noon time, April was completely dressed for the day to start. She even had her contacts in since she couldn't find her glasses. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Without her glasses, she could barely recognize herself. That's what really freaked her out.

April stuck her hand in her pocket as she walked out of the bathroom and into her room. Something touched her finger so she pulled it out. It was a small business card with a name and a number on it. It said: _Taxi, Driver; Driver of magical time traveling taxis_. April studied the name and number and stuck the card back in her pocket. _What was it he said? Only call at night?_

She stayed in her room looking at pictures till dinner time. When she walked into the dining room she found a package on the table. There was a note attached. The note indicated that the package was indeed for April from her parents. They must have sent it out before she even left America for her trip.

Rita watched from the doorway as her niece opened the package. April pulled out a box and when she opened the box, she found a brand new Polaroid camera. April gasped and took her first picture of the light above the table. The photo immediately came out of the bottom and April shook it. The picture appeared after a couple of seconds. April turned around to her Aunt and smiled with excitement.

April looked at her watch. It was eleven o'clock. She rose from lying on her bed and took her umbrella from the closet. She kept her new camera around her neck as she snuck silently down the stairs. She could hear snoring as she made her way down the hallway.

Once she got down stairs, she slipped out the door and into the rain. Little drops fell on her head before she got to open the umbrella. April held the hook as she descended the stone stairs onto the brick sidewalk. The whole street was quiet except for the noise from her sneakers.

April walked down the street until she found the bar that her family had gone to the night before. She leaned on the building under the tarp where it was dry. The young adult folded the umbrella and took her phone out of her fox like bag. She lifted the business card out and typed the number in her phone.

When she put the phone to her ear, she only heard static. It hurt her ears so she pulled the iphone away and looked at the screen. It immediately turned itself off as a yellow taxi pulled up to the curb in front of her. April stuffed her phone in her bag and walked leisurely to the taxi. She had to admit she was excited for this but she didn't want to show that excitement. Driver said hello with a laugh as April climbed into the car.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked politely with an eyebrow raised. The driver turned around to look at the young girl in the back seat. He looked older than he did the night before as though he had aged about five years over night.

"I see you called my number" he pointed to April's bag where her iphone was.

"Yeah, it turned my phone off. What the Hell?" she mumbled the last part and Driver laughed.

"I had to make sure you wouldn't show the boys any technology from your time" he replied. He turned away from her and pulled away from the curb.

"Wait," April said. "so you really are sending me back to meet the Beatles?" she sat forward in the car's seat so she could hear the driver speak. Her heart pounded in her chest for an answer. Why was he bringing her back? Could there be a bigger reason for him to drive her back in time? And why did she wake up in her own bed the next morning? These thoughts went through her mind as she waited for Driver to answer her question.

"I'm sending you back to the sixties" he paused as he concentrated on turning on the road "just because" April leaned back in the seat with her arms crossed.

"That's not a very good answer" April said while pouting. Driver pulled the car over onto the curb. He turned in the seat again to look at April straight on.

"I can't give you a straight answer yet, Miss Parker" April slowly looked up at the smiling driver. "Now, go into that house. Richard Starkey is waiting for you" April cocked her head sideways and the driver motioned with his head to the building they parked in front of.

April exited the car and watched the car drive away. She listened to the terrible sound of the engine as the car disappeared around the corner. Once the car went around the corner, the sound disappeared and the street was completely quiet. April looked up at the building. _This isn't the house I fell asleep at last night. _The houses in Liverpool do look a lot alike but at least she could tell the difference.

She walked up the steps of the house and knocked on the door. _If some weird stranger opens this door, I'm not gonna be a happy American!_ The door opened and Paul stood before her. "Oh it's umm. . . Anna? Was that it?" he said with a confused look. He obviously didn't care whether he got her name right or wrong.

"It's April, actually" April responded with a glare.

"Oh right, the American" Paul said with a bored look. "Well, you might as well come in since everyone else is here" Before he could walk away, April stopped him.

"Wait, whose house is this?" Paul looked down on the short girl in front of him.

"Are you joking?" April shook her head. "This is my house, hence why I was the one who opened _my_ front door" Paul walked away from April and led her into the living room where the other three boys were sitting. George was in guitar world and didn't notice April walk in but John and Ringo did.

"Oh look! It's me new best friend!" John stood up from the arm chair and bounded over to April while Paul walked into the kitchen. She kept her eyes on Ringo who sat on the couch. He was looking away from her, smiling George's playing. He had just turned away to George so he had obviously noticed April. Besides, John talked so loud so who wouldn't notice her arrival? Except for George of course who was in his own little world.

"Hi, John" she smiled at him and sat next to Ringo on the couch. She turned and smiled at Ringo, "Hi Ringo." He turned to her and wagged a finger in her face.

"Yano, I was very disappointed when I didn't find ya in me bed this morning" they both smiled at each other and April rolled her eyes. George looked at them. He had snapped out of his little world when he heard Ringo's mess of a sentence.

"Wait" he said. "did you two . . . yano last night?" he leaned over his guitar to look at April and Ringo.

"Oh hello, George!" April's face went a little red with embarrassment. John had snapped at that moment too. He had been staring out the window in the kitchen that he could see from where he was sitting.

"Wait" he said "Did you and Rings _do _it last night?" he leaned forward with a serious expression on his face. April's face went even redder.

"No!" Ringo laughed next to her. _Oh great, now all I need is for Paul to come in and ask me. _"We didn't!"

"What didn't ya do?" Paul walked into the living room as April slapped a hand to her forehead. John ran over next to Paul.

"Apparently, April and Ringo didn't sleep togethah last night" he moved a hand next to his mouth so only him and Paul could hear what he said but he clearly wanted everyone in the room to hear it "But I don't believe a word of that shit" Paul laughed.

"She's tellin' the truth" everyone turned to look at the Beatle who spoke "nothing happened between me and April last night" He shrugged while the other boys "ahhh"-ed as in realization and went back to what they were doing. April looked at Ringo in awe but he didn't notice. He was pulling something out of his pocket. "I think you left this in my room last night" April gasped.

"My glasses! Thank you, Ringo" his eyes sparkled as he smiled at her. John broke the moment.

"So you really are American aren't ya, April. I mean, ya don't see many gingers around these parts" he said as he drew in the air with his finger. He had a cigarette sticking out of his mouth and he drew the pictures with the smoke.

"Hey! I am _not_ a ginger!" April touched her hair "Oh wait. . . I guess I am a ginger . . ." she laughed at her mistake and started snorting. John turned in alarm at the young girl as Ringo laughed with her. George looked up from his guitar.

"Are you laughing?" he asked.

"Sounds like a swine" John mumbled as he went back to his smoke drawings. The youngest Beatle kept his eyebrows raised at the two who were sitting on the couch. He then stood up and headed for the kitchen. "Ey! Where ya going?" John called to him.

"I 'ave tah go to the loo!" George called back. John crossed his arms. April pulled up her camera and pointed it at John.

"Hey John!" he turned his head with a confused look on his face. April shot the picture with a flash. "Got it!" April pulled the photo out of the bottom and shook it. She was surprised to see the photo develop. _And there's my proof!_

"Give me that" John snatched the photo out of her hand and looked at it. "You should've at least let me take me glasses off"

"I like your glasses" April got up and stood next to him to see the picture.

"Yer just sayin that 'cause you have some just like mine" April shrugged as John handed the photo back to her.

"I'm feeling restless, who wants to go for a walk with me?" Ringo said as he stood up. George walked into the room as John walked out. _I wonder what Paul's doing in the kitchen. _"George?"

"No, I'll hafta pass this time Rings" George looked at April standing in front of him. "Why don't you bring April? She's American so she probably hasn't seen much of Liverpool" April looked back and forth between George and Ringo.

"Do you want to go?" Ringo asked her. April thought for a short moment.

"Sure I'll go" April smiled widely as Ringo clapped his hands.

"Gear! Come 'ead!" And they both walked out the door onto the street.

Meanwhile in the kitchen John and Paul were having a private conversation. John was eating out of a box of cereal while sitting on the counter as Paul munched on a sandwich. "He really likes her doesn't he" John said.

"Yeah, he wouldn't stop talking 'bout her this morning" Paul responded. He took a bite of his sandwich as George walked in. "Well I don't like her"

"Ya don't like April?" George asked. He put a hand in John's cereal box and John tried swatting the hand away.

"No, she seems like she knows too much" Paul swallowed the last bit of his sandwich. "I mean she knew our names right away."

"People are starting to know us, what's yer point Paulie?" John said still trying to extract George's hand from his cereal.

"John, she's American! Doesn't it seem a little strange that an American knows us?" Paul's face was getting redder and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides.

"It isn't really our problem, Paulie" George tried to reach his hand back into John's cereal box but missed because John pulled the box away. "I mean, she is with Ringo now so it's more of his problem."

"I don't think she's much of problem for Rings" John chuckled as he hugged the cereal box away from George.

As April walked next to Ringo on the street, the weather seemed to get colder. He decided at one point while walking out of the house that since he was taller than she, he should hold the umbrella. It was strange seeing him holding it since the umbrella was so girly and April couldn't keep in her laugh. Once he had figured out what April was laughing at, he couldn't help but laugh also.

While walking down a corner, the two had passed by a couple. They gave Ringo and April a strange look but April only saw the girl look at her with that look. That look to show she didn't belong. April never belonged where she went. She hoped that one time she would blend in at least a little.

April looked down at the clothes she was wearing. She was wearing a sleeveless dress under her jacket that had red and pink flowers all over it. She was wearing that dress over her tight skinny jeans to keep warm in the Liverpool cold. She didn't have much style with clothing and she usually didn't care but now was different. She was starting to really like Ringo. What did he think of her clothing?

"Ringo? Do I stick out?" she looked down at her fingers intertwined together. Ringo looked her up and down like he had the night before when he met her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well," she looked up at the cloudy night sky "everywhere I go I find people giving me strange looks as though I don't belong . . ." April trailed off and looked up at Ringo who was smiling.

"It doesn't hafta be a bad thing tah stick out" He smiled his usual goofy smile at April "Look at me! I stick out among me mates!" he laughed to make the subject lighter and April smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Ringo" she gave him a hug and he lowered the umbrella to return it. The rain was coming straight down on them. Ringo put down the umbrella and looked at the road.

"I 'ave an idea! Let's dance" before April could answer him, Ringo took her hand and led her into the middle of the street. _The middle of the night . . . there shouldn't be many cars anyway_, April thought. Her dress flung around as Ringo twirled her. She laughed with each one. On the third twirl, she slipped and almost fell down on the road, but Ringo caught her.

His hair was wet from the rain and stuck to his forehead and down around his face. Under his hair, his eyes sparkled down at April as he held her upright. _Gosh, he's even more beautiful in the rain._ April wrapped her arms around Ringo's neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to his chest and kissed her with all of his might.

**HOW DID YA LIKE THAT ENDING? HUH? Hahahaha sorry to end it like that but yano, I want you to want to read more! Oh and umm sorry for the beginning too. . . I had a lot of trouble with it :/**

**So anyway, Please Review! Tell me what you think! Please be kind though! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Some Other Guy

**Hello Again! I don't really have much to say besides "enjoy" but I guess I can first say that the beginning of this chapter is . . . ummm fun? I guess that's the right word XD hahaahah **

**Here it is! And don't forget to Review, S'il vous plait! *please***

April looked back on the events of the night with a smile on her face. Ringo had brought her to his home about three hours after her arrival at Paul's. Ringo had lain next to April in his bed, asking her as many questions as he could in the time that April was awake. He wanted to know everything about her from her first words to her first day in college.

Meanwhile, April was just amused with him. She watched him talk and she listened to his accent. She loved when he said words like _girl_ and _drums_, curling the "r"s with his tongue. She also observed that he liked to shorten his words but it wasn't very different from the other average Liverpudlian. He seemed to really like the way she talks also because he would stare at her as she answered the question he had just thrown at her.

At one point, she was answering one of his questions about her favorite food when he started inching closer. April didn't notice him lying closer to her until he was kissing her neck. She wasn't used to getting attention like this from anyone so it was a little bit of a surprise to her. And what did she do? She started laughing.

"What are ya laughin' at?" Ringo asked with a confused laugh as he stopped nibbling her neck. April turned her head to look at him.

"It tickles!" she told him with a laugh. Ringo smiled slyly at her as he started nibbling her neck again. April laughed as Ringo got more of a hold on her. He leaned over the ginger on the bed as his lips moved up to once again meet hers. April's eyes stayed closed as she moved her mouth along with his. When she realized how aggressive his kissing was getting, she lightly pushed him away. "Can we . . . not do that?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Do what?" Ringo asked with a confused expression. He seemed to not realize what he had been leading to.

"Yano, not . . ." April rolled over as she mumbled the last words of her thought, though Ringo did not hear her.

"Come again?" He cocked his head to the side. April sighed; it was an awkward subject to bring up around boys or anyone.

"_Have sex!_" April hissed the words and Ringo's mouth turned to a perfect _o_.

"Oh, well we don't 'ave tah if ya don't want to" he shrugged and April felt it on the bed as he rolled over.

"I'm sorry, Ringo. I'm just really tired . . ." April's eyes started to flutter close.

"That's all right, luv. I undahstand" he responded as April fell asleep for another night in Ringo's bed.

April's aunt Rita snapped her back into the present by handing April her breakfast. April had put her hair up for the morning and when her aunt had noticed the blue spot on her neck, she wasn't very happy. "What is that on your neck?" April put her hand on the spot where her Aunt was pointing.

"Umm. . ." April hesitated as she stuffed her mouth with scrambled eggs.

"Is that," her aunt placed her hands on her hips as she stared at the spot on April's neck, "a HICKEY!"

"Umm . . . no . . ." the ginger answered with her mouth still full. Rita's face turned bright red at her niece's lie. April swallowed her food and said, "Well, I guess it kind of is . . ." she gritted her teeth in preparation for her Aunt's yelling.

"Now, what am I supposed to tell your mother when she calls today?" April slumped in her chair as her Aunt paced around the kitchen.

"We didn't do anything . . ." April moved her food around on her plate with a fork.

"Oh! You didn't do anything?" her aunt yelled sarcastically as her son walked into the kitchen with a tired expression. "Then what is that on your neck?"

"Mum, why are ya yellin'?" David said exhausted. He had gone to bed extremely late the night before having spent the night writing an essay due after vacation. He was up so late that he had seen his cousin leave the house at midnight.

"I give up on the both of you!" Rita yelled after one look at her son. She grumbled and stormed out of the kitchen.

"What did ya do this time?" David asked April as he rubbed his eyes like a child who had just been woken up from a nap.

"That's the thing!" April said after she slammed her arms across the table. "I didn't do anything! We were just lying on his bed and he gave me this!" She pointed to the hickey on her neck with distaste. It was great at the time when he gave her it but she realized it wasn't so great with the consequences. David leaned in to examine her neck.

"Wow, last time I got one of those, mum locked me in the closet for two whole days" David shrugged and picked up April's plate of food. She waved her hand to give him permission to finish the food. David watched as April put her head down on the table before he said, "Are we goin' out today?"

"I don't know, are we?"April did not pick her head up from the table. David took a bite of toast and spoke with his mouth full.

"Well, where could we go?" he asked while chewing.

"I don't know, you live here all year not me!" April picked herself up from lying on the table and crossed her arms. She made a face as though thinking hard but didn't think much about the matter at all. Her thoughts were still on last night and the thing on her neck.

"Well, we could go tah Central Park" David said after swallowing his food. April looked up at David who had a blasé expression as he chewed on another piece of toast.

April walked on the sidewalk with her hands in her _empyre_ jacket's pockets. _It really shouldn't be legal for this town to get this cold! Especially at this time of year!_ David glared at her from her right side.

"What?" she asked him, shooting the same look at him.

"Why're ya wearing that stupid hat?" April gave him a shocked look for his rudeness. _If only he knew how much he was like John! _

"What's wrong with it?" she asked with clear hurt in her voice. April lifted her hand to touch the ears of the hat she wore. It was a rabbit knit hat so it probably did look a little strange. Clashing with her short red hair and her black jacket.

"People around here don't wear hats like those at this time of year" David chewed on a piece of gum in his mouth as he kept staring at his strange shorter cousin.

"Well, I'm cold! So I'm keeping it on" April crossed her arms as David shrugged and walked away from her. She then shook her head in disgust at her cousin's cheekiness. She followed his footsteps as he disappeared in a turn. It didn't matter much because she wanted to get him out of her hair. _He's such a little fly!_

As she walked, she thought about her favorite Beatle. How he had his arms wrapped around her as they danced in the street. Then she fell and he lifted her up to him like she was the greatest thing that came into his life. As she thinks about it now, she realizes that he's about two years older than she is . . . that's not too big of a difference, right? April spaced out while dreamily thinking about the Beatle. She didn't notice a dog running towards her.

The gargantuan Saint Bernard tackled April and licked her face. She stared at the beautiful dog that had its paws on her shoulders. When it stopped licking her, she found the collar that had a leash attached to it. The dog's name was Pearl. April stared into her brown puppy dog eyes as she sat up.

"Good girl, Pearl!" she praised the dog and sat up to scratch behind Pearl's ears. She laughed at the dog's reaction by lying down and resting her head on April's lap.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" A boy came running toward her and picked up Pearl's loose leash. He looked April up and down as she stood up. His blue eyes seemed to look straight into her soul as she looked into them. His moppy brown hair was pushed up over his head as though he had been stressed with pushing it back.

"No, it's fine! I love dogs!" April leaned down and patted Pearl's head again. The dog wagged her tail and stuck her long tongue out sideways. The boy smiled at his dog's reaction.

"That's good tah know that we weren't botherin' ya!" he laughed and held out his hand "I'm Bill" April took his hand in hers.

"I'm April" they shook hands and Bill looked at her sideways.

"American, eh?" he raised his eyebrows and smiled at teasing her.

"Yeah," she chuckled "Everyone says that when they first meet me. I'm here on vacation" The two started walking and talked. Bill was interested in April's travels but mostly wanted to know about America. It seemed that he has never left Liverpool. Bill looked at his watch.

"Me and Pearly should probably go" he said sadly. April pouted at her new friend's parting.

"So soon?" she looked down at her boots sadly. Bill put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll see each othah again, I promise" April's heart fluttered as they both said good bye. She placed her hand upon her chest as she watched Bill and Pearl walk away. As she thought over their conversation, she realized that she hadn't thought about Ringo once since they first spoke. April moved her hand up to touch her neck under her hair. She ran her finger over the mark that Ringo had left her the night before.

At eleven o'clock, April and David snuck out of the house. She told him she had something to show him but didn't explain what. She dragged him down the street to the corner that she dubbed "my corner". She sat down on the curb and looked up at David who refused to sit down next to her.

"Why did ya bring me here?" he asked rudely. April scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"If I told you," she said "then you wouldn't believe me. So I need to show you instead" She sat there on the curb with her cousin pacing behind her for half an hour.

"I'm leaving" David said when his watch said it was eleven thirty. He started walking away.

"You can't leave yet!" April said desperately to him. He kept walking away.

"See ya in the morning, Cuz!" David waved a hand behind him as April stuck her tongue out at him. She crossed her arms and leaned back on the sidewalk to look at the sky.

She wished she had her camera with her so she could take the view of the sky. It was dark and cloudy over the buildings. She wished she could see the stars but in Liverpool, you rarely get to see the stars. Only on summer nights.

Her mind started to stray from her current thoughts to think about Ringo again. She got a strange but wonderful feeling in her stomach from thinking about him and as she closed her eyes, she could feel his fingers making circles on her shoulder as she sat next to him on his bed. Her mind fell asleep as her eyes and body were aware of everything around her. People walked by her shooting strange looks that told her she was in the way. April didn't seem to care very much because she didn't move.

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

April started to sit up on the curb.

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

April leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She was eager, awaiting the arrival of the taxi cab she had seen twice before.

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

Driver's taxi cab drove up and spun to Parallel Park next to April. The window of the cab rolled down for April to see the man driving. He was now looking about forty years old while the night before, he was about thirty. April had figured out by now that he ages ten years every night. _This must take a lot out of him._ His hair was beginning to inhabit greys and he had a thick mustache growing on his top lip. He reminded her of her father about ten years ago. A face that April only sees in pictures. "Are you gettin' in or are ya just gonna stare at me all night?"

"Where are you taking me tonight?" April asked him after she climbed into the car. She didn't bother buckling her seat belt because she knew the ride wouldn't be that long. He always just took her down the street.

"I'm takin' ya to George Harrison's tonight" April raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she pulled her hat off and stuck it in her bag. She looked down at her feet in disappointment. She even started to pout a little.

"He's gotten 'imself in a little trouble" Driver then sighed, "Don't worry, you'll be able to see Richard" April looked up. _How did he know?_ "I know all, dear" he smiled in the rearview mirror at her. It was a friendly smile, not like one of those creepy-old-guy-flirting kind of smiles.

"What kind of trouble?" April ignored Driver's last comment.

"Well," Driver scratched his head in concentration "you should probably let him tell ya that" April crossed her arms like a stubborn little child that didn't get her candy.

"That's not very fair" she mumbled.

"I think it's fair since it isn't my business tah tell ya" he looked at her from under his glasses at the girl in the back seat. _Shit, he's right. _"I know I'm right" April pouted again at the driver entering her mind.

"I have a question" April said.

"Yeah?" Driver said as he picked his head up.

"How do I get home everynight?" April asked with her head cocked sideways.

"I magically wake you up and bring you home" he shrugged in all seriousness. April rolled her eyes as she climbed out of the parked car. If he didn't want to tell her the truth, so be it. She walked up the stairs of the house the car had parked in front of. She was bracing herself for another Liverpudlian to yell at her about visiting so late at night. In her mind, she was hoping there would be no yelling. She also hoped that her task would be an easy one. She reached her hand up to the knocker and knocked as hard as she could.


	4. Chapter 4: How Do You Do It

**Thank yous to: Lovely Rita Harrison, Kasuto Vero, someoneafternine09, oOpeachcobblerOo, and everyone else who reviewed or favorited me and this story**

**Apologies to: everyone for making you wait! I haven't had any motivation for any writing. I've also been working Eight Days A Week more . sorry!**

**Please enjoy this chapter! Thanks **

When April walked into the home, she found a typical sight. She was in the living room as how all homes are set up with the living room being the first room. There were two couches, one next to the other while there was a single arm chair across from one couch. April looked at the sight that most surprised her: the fact that there was a certain lead guitarist pacing back and forth between the door and the living room set. He had stopped to open the door for April but resumed once she had come in.

"What's the problem Georgie?" April asked him as she looked around the room. It was only her and him in probably the whole house. He was probably the only one she wouldn't feel awkward about being alone in a house with.

"Oh it's um, nothing really" he replied without stopping his pace.

"You can tell me" April said after she sat down on the couch with her legs under her. George stopped and decided to sit down in the arm chair. Could he trust April?

"Well" George started as he put his thumb nail between his teeth, "I took advice from John . . ." April rolled her eyes. She knew she shouldn't act like she's known them all for her whole life but she couldn't help it.

"Here we go" April mumbled as she shifted to lounging and looking up at the ceiling.

"The thing is . . ." George hesitated as he played with his long fingers "I dunno if I should call her"

"Wait" April shot up, making a pillow fall from the couch. "Did you have _sex_ _with her_?" April said surprised at him. She widened her eyes. _God, now I sound like my Aunt!_

"Aw, don't be such a prude April!" George crossed his arms and gave her a bored look "I didn't 'ave sex with her, but I almost did . . ." he winced, waiting for April to yell at him.

"I AM NOT A PRUDE!" April stood up with her face bright red. She thought back at all of the bad things she's done, the things she regrets now. All of the things she has done just to get noticed. She wouldn't mention them to him.

"Relax, I was just kidding" George looked up at the girl standing over him. "I didn't akshully do it with her . . . She pushed me away and walked out." He looked down again at a spot on the carpet in front of the couch. April put her hands on her hips.

"You should probably call her" April told him as she walked away into the kitchen. The whole room was a mess. There was food in every corner on the counter. She looked at the floor and was immediately disgusted. There were piles of food-wait, scratch that- piles of goop that must have been food, on every tile. "Do you live here or does a pig?" April yelled to George and received no answer. _Forget about eating! I lost my appetite!_ She crossed her arms and examined where to start her cleaning but then she felt someone put their hands on her shoulders.

"Are you really thinking of cleaning?" the person behind her said. April turned to the familiar voice to see the person she was looking forward to seeing. Ringo looked a little sad as April wrapped her arms around his chest. He lifted one of his hands from her shoulders to bring it to her chin. Ringo tilted April's face to look at him and he leaned in to kiss her. _Who knew that the awkward drummer of the Beatles could be so . . . well, romantic!_

"Well, I need to clean this room if I want to eat and" April looked around her at the messy kitchen "I want to eat" she whispered and Ringo laughed. He put a stray hair behind April's ear and rested his hand on her cheek for a moment. Her cheeks blushed at his touch and she tried to extinguish the fire.

"I guess I'll hafta help" he sighed with a smile. _Isn't he one of the clean ones anyway? Him and Paul right?_

"Okay" April clapped her hands together as she stumbled away from Ringo "Where is the cleaning gear?"

It was two hours until April and Ringo were done cleaning George's kitchen. Two hours (April had figured out that every night she goes back, she shows up an hour before she left which is just eleven o'clock instead of midnight) full of distractions and hard work. April would be working on scrubbing the counter goop off when she would feel someone's hands wrapping around her middle. She turned to look at Ringo and probably tell him to let go so she could work, but he would catch her off guard by forcing his tongue into her mouth. They were almost done anyway when Ringo did this which was good because John walked into the kitchen searching for food.

"Now, I've lost me appetite" John said as he stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. Ringo snapped out of what he was doing, feeling embarrassed, and pulled away from April. She touched her gloved hand to the counter and looked at the rhythm guitarist in embarrassment.

"Oh umm, are you hungry John?" April stepped away from the counter awkwardly to open the fridge. Ringo had walked out of the kitchen with the rest of the cleaning supplies to put them away. John was standing next to the fridge now. When April opened the fridge, John immediately closed it, making the younger girl feel small as he leaned over her.

"What are ya doing tah Ringo?" he narrowed his eyes at April as she widened hers.

"What are you talking about?" April tried moving John's hand away from on the door so she could force the fridge open, but he was too strong for her weak arms.

"You left him 'eart broken anothah night! He really likes you, ya know!" April stopped trying to open the fridge and looked down at the now clean floor. _Time to come clean . . . But can I trust John? I'll take my chances._

"If I tell you something . . ." April looked over at John who was now making a sandwich for himself. "Do you promise not to tell the others?" John nodded his head with his usual blasé expression. He took a bite of his sandwich, waiting for April to tell him everything.

"I'm from the future . . . 2012 to be exact" she watched her fingers fiddle together, trying to avoid eye contact with John. His eyes always scared her, the way they bore into her with no emotion. "Every night, at midnight, a taxi comes and brings me here. I actually just noticed tonight that each night he ages like ten years!" She stopped for a moment and looked up at the rhythm guitarist, still munching on his sandwich. "My problem is that . . . I don't know how I get back . . . I feel bad for leaving Ringo every night but I have no other way to get back but sleep!"

"Ya sound crazy" John said emotionless. April stared at him stunned.

"Wha-what?"

"Ya sound mad but" John swallowed the rest of his sandwich "Somehow I believe ya"

"You do?" April was even more stunned that he believed her.

"Yeah, sure! I believe anythin' is possible. I knew you were strange somehow. Just look at ya! Yer an American that knows almost everything about us!" He walked over to April and gave her unexpected hug while patting her head. Originally, she would think this sign of affection from John Lennon would be awkward or even piggish but she didn't feel that way about it. He was just reassuring her that he believed her words.

"So, what are we talkin' bout in here?" Ringo walked into the kitchen when John pulled away. Both Ringo's and April's faces were red. Her from the embarrassment of being caught hugging John and Ringo from the embarrassment of seeing the girl he loves hugging his band mate.

"Yer gurl was just tellin' me this sad tale bout 'er puppy . . ." John pretended to wipe a tear from his eye "It was real touchin'!" he turned away and stuck his hand in the fridge, pulling out a beer. _He just called me Ringo's girl!_

"Oh well," Ringo played with the bracelet on his wrist. "I think Paul was lookin' fo' ya in the living room" _Ugh, Paul's here too?_

"I'm comin' fer ya Paulie!" John ran out of the room with his bottle of beer in search of his bassist, leaving April awkwardly in the kitchen with Ringo. April decided to skip the awkwardness and get right to what she was waiting for. She went over to him and put her arm around his torso. She rested her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her. He had a sad expression upon his face.

"I'm sorry I left last night" April said to him "I didn't want my mom to worry" she lied, rolling her eyes. Ringo smiled at her.

"It's a'right, I was just a little depressed when I woke up this morning" he let go of April's shoulders and strode over to the fridge.

"I'm sorry . . ." April mumbled, not loud enough for him to hear. "So, what did you do today?" She asked him, hopping up onto the counter. The drummer emptied the contents of the produce drawer. He set them on the counter and walked over to April.

"Well, we were in the studio all day" he moved his hands up and down April's legs as he talked, starting from her knees and continuing up her thighs. She shivered once but didn't mind it very much.

"Oh? What were you recording?" April asked with a giggle.

"Um, Paulie started this song named 'I Saw Her Standing There'. It's a pretty good song." Ringo nodded and moved his hands farther up from April's legs to her waist, giving her more goose bumps. At the name of the familiar song, April started humming it. "Hey! That's it!"

"Huh?" April cocked her head as she jumped off of the counter. She was starting to get nervous. _What if he found out my secret? I did not plan on telling him too!_

"Yer hummin' the song!" Ringo pointed an accusing finger at her. "How do ya know it?"

"No I'm not! I'm not humming it!" April lied and started to walk away into the living room. Everyone stopped talking immediately once April walked into the room. She shot an angry glance at John who just shook his head, letting April know he did not tell the others. Paul was looking down at the carpet as he placed his bass on his lap. George was sulking on the couch with his guitar against his chest. "Oh, what's everyone doing?"

"I called 'er, April" George said nervously while stroking the neck of his guitar. John sat up in his chair and placed the empty beer bottle on the coffee table.

"I don't know why he called 'er" John mumbled.

"I told him to call her actually" April said as she cautiously sat down next to the Beatle that obviously disliked her. He didn't look up from his bass. Ringo had followed April into the living room and he was now sitting on the carpet in front of the coffee table. John was about to open his mouth to say something when April cut him off. "So you called her George?"

"Yeah I called 'er" George said plainly.

"And she's comin' ovah here now" Paul finished with a sigh.

"Oh should we um leave?" April asked as John stood up to get another beer in the kitchen. "John! Get me one too!" He shot the girl a warning look, which she ignored.

"No, ya don't 'afta if ya don't want to" George said to April.

"Are ya sure, Georgie?" Paul asked him. "I mean we don't want tah mess up yer relationship with this gurl" April looked at the Beatle who spoke and noticed him look at her from the corner of his eye. _Is he saying I could mess up George's relationship? Rude!_

A knock was heard on the door and Ringo stood up to get it. "That's probably her" George sighed, slumping more into the abyss of the couch.

"Don't worry George! It'll be fine!" April exclaimed then looked around the room. "Where are John and my beer?" April walked into the kitchen as Paul started strumming his bass.

April walked into the kitchen to see John leaning against the counter. He had a beer in his right hand and it seemed as though it was the second one he was on since he had entered the kitchen. "I was waitin' fo' ya to come in here!" he said.

"Oh, why were you waiting for me?" April leaned against the opposite counter and John handed her a beer that he had hidden behind his back. "Thanks"

"I was waitin' tah talk tah ya bout somethin'"

"Yeah? What is it?" April asked. John opened his mouth to speak but Paul and Ringo entered the room before he could speak. Ringo leaned against the counter next to April with his arm around her waist while Paul stood between John and Ringo.

"Look you two" Paul pointed to John and April "No gettin' in the way of Georgie and this gurl, Marie!"

"What? Why me?" April exclaimed as John said:

"Aw c'mon Paulie!"

"What about me?" Ringo asked Paul, feeling left out.

"Uh you too Rings! Don't get in the way!" Ringo smiled and leaned back in his place against the counter.

"Why do ya care so much Paulie?" John asked then took a long sip of his beer awaiting Paul's answer.

"Well, you all know that George has had some troubles with gurls" Paul turned around and walked then walked back to his original place. "That girl in there with him seems too right for him. So I don't want eithah of ya messin' this up for him!" _Wow harsh! I didn't even do anything to him!_ Paul looked straight at April as though he knew what she was thinking.

"So" everyone looked at April who had spoken. It made her nervous with everyone looking at her so she looked down to fiddle with her bracelet. "What are we supposed to do? Stay in here for the night?"

"Yes. Now I'm gonna go check on them" Paul walked out of the room leaving Ringo, John, and April standing in the kitchen. April waited till Paul had left ear shot.

"Ugh! Why does Paul have to create such ridiculous rules?" April yelled in frustration, not loud enough for those in the living room to hear.

"There's one thing ya gotta learn 'bout hangin' out with us" John said with another sip of his beer.

"And what's that?" April asked. She looked at Ringo who was shaking his head, letting his hair to flip back and forth.

"Rules are meant tah be broken" John finished his beer and placed the empty bottle on the counter.


	5. Chapter 5: Ask Me Why

**So this chapter is a little bit of an experiment. I know I shouldn't change the view in the middle of the story but I thought it would be a little easier and sound better. I mean, my other stories start to sound like plays -_-**

**Sorry I took so long with this! I've been working on it for a while but I finally finished it **** so here it is! Enjoy!**

April's Point of View

The girl that George had invited over sat next to him on the couch. They looked miserable. She sat on one cushion with her legs crossed and her elbow on the arm of the couch while George sat in the middle cushion, still slouched into it. John and I were creeping over the side of the kitchen's arch, watching the relationship go downhill. I could tell just by looking at the rhythm guitarist that he was planning something for the two in the living room.

He had come to me earlier, wanting to talk to me about something. But what? He didn't tell me because Ringo and Paul had walked into the room.

I looked behind me at Ringo who was munching on a peanut butter sandwich. He did not approve of John and me 'breaking the rules' as John had put it. He did not do anything about it though. He's probably afraid of John's temper as much as the next guy! When he noticed me watching him, he smiled and waved. I returned the combination to the goofy drummer. I guess I can kind of say that we're together. I mean we did kiss a couple of times . . . and he did give me that hickey . . .

Who knew that when you hang out with the Fab Four all you have stuck in your head are their songs? I mean, here I am standing in the kitchen with the now dead rhythm guitarist and the seventy two year old drummer and I cannot get "She Said She Said" out of my head! That song isn't even a thought yet! I cannot make the same mistake that I made earlier by humming it. Ringo had caught me and even now I can still tell he's curious. He doesn't know everything about me but he knows enough to figure out that I am a bad liar. I just hope I can trust John with my secret . . .

I turned back to the guitarist and he mouthed some words to me. "What?" I whisper and he gives me his classical bored look. I can tell already he's getting frustrated with me.

"Go in there and intahfeah!" he whispers in his thick accent. Oh, so he wants me to make up some excuse to bother him! I chuckle and smile evilly as I walk into the living room to the two on the couch.

"Oh April!" George stands up from the couch and calls my name in a pleading manner. The girl Marie looked up at me helplessly. Why are they having so much trouble? She's perfect for him! Her brown curly hair and her hazel eyes clearly state her shy awkwardness and just the way she's looking up at me tells me she really likes George. So, why is he acting like this?

"Um, George" I bit my lip in thought. Maybe I should take him out of the room and talk to him about this girl? That might irritate Paul . . . Or should I just stick with the plan? Hm. I think I'll do both! "John's too drunk to get his guitar. Do you know where it is?"

"Well, yeah it's in the othah room" George pointed to the direction of the room that I hadn't entered yet.

"Could you show me?" I asked helplessly. Killing two birds with one stone! I looked back at John as George led me to the other room he spoke of. He looked pissed. Probably because I called him drunk . . . Well, he is getting there!

The room that George had taken me into was a room to hold instruments. Guitars to be exact; we all know that George is an avid collector of guitars! I would not want to be the one to break one. . . "That's 'is guitar" George pointed to John's guitar standing to the side away from the others. I looked from the guitar to George. His face contorted into a look of frustration as he tried to leave the room.

"Uh, George?" I called, stopping him from exiting the room.

"Yes?"

"Why are you having so much trouble with this girl Marie? Can't you see how perfect she is for you?" I waved my arms back in forth frantically for emphasis. George looked down and as he thought, he put his hand around his wrist.

"I dunno . . . I'm a little nehvous is all . . . I'm not good with talkin' tah girls" he started looking around the room, avoiding my gaze. Ugh, you've got to be kidding me. I knew he was bad with girls but really? He's talking to me right now! Last time I checked, I was a girl.

"But you're talking to me right now and I'm a girl!" I gestured to my whole body and George shook his head at me.

"You're different though!" I crossed my arms and looked up at him blankly, asking for him to explain. "Yer with Rings! And yer practically one o' us now . . ."

"I'm not _with_ him . . ." I looked down from George to hide my blushing cheeks.

"Aw, c'mon April! Ya can't leave Rings hangin' like that. I know you've seen the way 'e looks at ya. And if I'm not mistaken, that is a hickey on yer neck from him" George smiled suddenly. Great, the conversation has now steered to my relationship with Ringo "Ya can't just act like nothin' 'appened between you two! What are ya hidin'?" George crossed his arms and looked me straight in the eye for probably the first time since I met him. I turned around to avoid George's crooked smile.

"Why don't you go back to Marie?" I heard George chuckle as he walked back into the living room. I hope that lifted his spirits.

I picked up John's guitar carefully and leaned over the arch of the room at George and Marie. George was finally talking to her and she was giggling at what he was saying. I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped, almost dropping John's guitar.

"Why're ya holdin' John's guitar? And why're ya even in 'ere?" Paul crossed his arms as he looked down at me. I'm about two feet shorter than him. Yes, two feet. I am that short.

"Oh, um, John was too drunk to get his guitar . . ." I answered shyly.

"John's not drunk! . . . Yet" Paul scratched his chin and continued to look down at me suspiciously. "Are ya snoopin' in 'ere?"

"I am not snooping! As I told you, I came in here to get John's guitar for him! Now I'm leaving" I started to walk out of the room through the living room and Paul followed me. I ignored him and walked straight into the kitchen where Ringo and John were. John snatched his guitar from me right when he spotted my arms around it. Possessive much? Oh right, I read somewhere about that. . .

"It's okay, I 'ave ya now! No need tah worry, baby" John cooed at his guitar and kissed its neck. I rolled my eyes at him as I leaned against Ringo on the counter. He kissed my cheek and Paul gave me a look. Maybe he has a feeling that I'm going to leave Ringo . . . George did say something like that. I'm going to have to eventually. I'm not from this time.

"Well?" Paul crossed his arms and looked at us questioningly. "Whose idea was it?"

"Whose idea was what?" Ringo asked Paul. He started brushing through my hair as John started playing his guitar. Ringo really bounces back. I mean, he was just kind of mad at me for hugging John and leaving him alone for another night . . . It is my fault after all.

"Whose idea was it tah cause trouble fo' the young couple in the living room?" Paul placed his hands on his hips and looked at me and John, who seemed distracted by his guitar. I felt like Paul was my dad. He looked at me accusingly like my dad did when I broke the picture frame when I was five. I didn't take the blame for it then either.

"It was my idea" John piped up plainly. We all turned to look at him in surprise. I haven't known John for that long but I always saw him as one to not take the blame.

"I knew it!" Paul exclaimed happily. He smiled widely and laughed a little to himself. I wanted to tell him that the trouble hasn't even started yet but I didn't want to crush the poor kid's dreams! And . . . make him hate me more. Note to self: find out why Paul hates you so much. Paul sat down at the small table away from us and put his hands together. "So what's fer suppah?"

"Supper?" I asked him and sat across from him. Ringo joined us and I looked over at him questioningly. He grabbed my hand over the table and smiled.

"We eat suppah late" he laughed a little as he caressed the top of my hand with his thumb. He sent an electric shock up my arm with this new movement and my shoulder twitched a little. I suddenly felt the need to be closer to him. I wanted to touch his hair, his cheek, his nose, his lips . . . before I could lean closer, John interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah so make us food, April. Yer the only girl 'ere" John started strumming some note on his guitar that I'm pretty sure does not exist and Paul started telling him where to direct his fingers on the neck. I sometimes feel bad for John. Just the fact that he thinks he knows what he's doing but he really doesn't, good thing Paul was always there for him.

I stood up from the table, letting go of my want to be closer to Ringo and giving up on my thought to fight John over me cooking. I looked out to the living room as I walked by the opening. I really liked the sight I saw but it made me uncomfortable to see it.

George was having his moment. He was leaning closer to Marie with his hand resting on her cheek and the other on her thigh. I thought the thigh move was a little sudden but whatever makes him confident. Marie didn't look comfortable. She was probably happy about George making his move but I think she was just nervous. Who wouldn't be with George? Just look at him!

John must have noticed me stop in the kitchen because he got up from where he was sitting. All I could think was: Oh no, he's going to ruin everything. I walked in front of him to block his path but he looked at me like I was a wall he could just climb over. "Don't do it John!" I pleaded to him.

"Get outta the way April!" he sneered and pushed me aside.

"What's 'e doin'?" Paul asked me from the table.

"He's going to ruin everything, Paulie!" I've never seen Paul move faster in my life. I mean, I've only known him for a couple days but I know he's pretty lazy! He tackled John to the ground with all of his weight. John still managed to claw his way out from under Paul but we both tackled him to the ground. Ringo joined in too in the pig pile, making it an April and Paul sandwich. I could feel. . . Everything.

We all turned to look into the living at the couple to see if our plan worked. It did! George was sucking that girl's face off like he would never see her again. When we were all done being grossed out, John started chuckling from the bottom of the pile. After John, Paul started to laugh then Ringo did too. I just started laughing at the sound of everyone cracking up.

"What're ya four doin'?" George asked as he stood over us. I looked up from across Paul at George who looked a little angry. . . He was just making out with Marie so why is he so angry?

"Oh, 'ey Georgie boy!" John said from the bottom of the pile, "Somethin' wrong?"

"Oh, nevahmind!" George uncrossed his arms as we all stood up from the kitchen floor. "I'm takin' Marie 'ome" he said sadly.

"Home!" I gasped, "I should really be getting home. . ."

"No! Ya can't leave! It's like ya just got 'ere!" Ringo pleaded to me while pulling me close to him. George started to leave the room and I heard the front door close.

"Ya could come tah my 'ouse and stay with me the night" John said in all seriousness. I turned to him and glared up at him. I could sense Ringo glaring too. I could feel the tension between them. . .

"Umm, I was going to stay with Ringo actually. . ." I stated to both of them. John crossed his arms and went to the fridge once again with Paul behind him.

"But ya just said ya 'afta get 'ome. . ." Ringo rested his chin on my shoulder with his arms around my torso. He's been acting really possessive today. . .

"Eh, home shmome! I'll get a little sleep at your house and just leave in the morning. If that's alright with you?"

"My 'ome is your 'ome!" Ringo smiled at me and I kissed him lightly on his lips. A groan came from behind me and I knew it was.

"Paulie? When're we leavin'?" John whined and Paul made a noise that sounded like _hmmm._

"You don't need me tah go 'ome, John!" Paul said to him. Did I hear a little bit of annoyance in there?

"I know, but. . . I don't wanna leave alone. . ." I pulled away from Ringo and started laughing. Well, it was laughing loudly. I couldn't control myself!

"Is John Lennon afraid of the dark?" I laughed at him and he glared at me. What is that the third time today? Fifth? Tenth? I actually cannot tell!

"I'm not afraid of the dark ya stupid bird! I just want someone tah walk with. . ."

"Well, I'm leavin' soon but I'm goin' the opposite way of ya, John" Paul said between chewing his food. I swear, he's a girl in disguise! I'm sorry but it had to be said! I mean, he's not talking with a mouth full of food like John would be.

"You can come with us, Johnny!" Ringo said from behind me with a smile in his voice. He is just so nice!

"Well. . . Alright, I guess" John said disappointed and as I turned around, I think I heard him groan but I don't know why. . .


	6. Chapter 6: Any Time At All

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long. I've had a lot of side projects lately that I've been working. All of them are coming along pretty well so I can imagine you're all as psyched as I am to see how they turn out! **

** So this is where I tell you all to check out Eight Days A Week if you haven't already! It's me and Lovely Rita Harrison doing a collab about the Beatles so be sure to check it out sometime!**

** Thanks to all **

I sat across from David at the café down the street from my aunt's house. He had dragged me out early, surprising me with his cold hands. I wasn't expecting to wake up in my bed. It's like when you fall asleep at camp and expect to wake up in your own bed, but you're still in that crappy camp bed when you open your eyes.

As I already said, I was woken up by David's cold hands shaking my arms but I'm surprised I even got sleep that night. It was crazy. I fell asleep the night before after making out with Ringo. It was heated and it seemed like he was pushing me more than usual. I'm shocked I even managed to stop him.

"Ringo," I said his name to get his attention but he kept moving his mouth further down my neck. It was a different him than I was used to. He wasn't as gentle as he usually is. I mean, he was being gentle! But it seemed like he just wanted to "own" me and I didn't want that. I'm an independent woman, damn it! I have rights! So I pushed him away gently (of course) and said, "Ringo, I'm still not ready".

He looked down at me, still on top of me but keeping himself up with his arms. His eyebrows furrowed, making him look confused. I could never see his eyebrows from under his hair but when I could, he was usually trying to show me how sad and confused he was. "I'm sorry April, I didn't. . ." He stopped then sat up from between my legs. I sat up too and watched him fiddle with his rings "I didn't mean tah go so fah, yano? It's just that. . . I was talking tah John. . ."

"Ugh! Don't listen to him, Rings! He's just trying to mess with your head!" I crossed my arms and looked at the drummer as he interrupted me.

"Noo," he groaned and yelled, "April, ya don't know what 'e said!"

"What did he say then?" I'm definitely going British because of him.

"'E told me that I should get a move on shaggin' ya 'cause ya'll be leavin' soon. . ." Ringo looked up cautiously at me, waiting for my outburst. Shag, shag, shag. . . What does that mean again? Oh, I remember now.

"'Get a move on'? Like. . . sex?!" I have to admit, I was a little shocked! Just because I trusted John with my secret of being from the future, doesn't mean he can try to rush my relationship with my favorite drummer in the world! Geez!

"Yeah" Ringo hesitated in thought then looked up at me, "But I'd nevah do that to you without yer permission!" He placed his hand on my bended knee while I kept my arms crossed. As you could tell, I wasn't very happy. I don't want to have sex with him! If I did that, I could get emotionally attached to him then not want to leave. . . Plus, he's like seventy now! Gross! I'd be in love and he would have that ability to forget and move on. It's perfect science.

"Okay. . . I trust you" Ringo smiled and put his hand on my cheek. How can you stay mad at an adorable child-like face like his? I was just so enthralled with him. It made me realize that pictures really don't do justice. I want the real thing. "Ummm. . . I'm kind of tired."

"Oh, right! You should get sum sleep, hun" I smiled at his nickname for me until he stood up.

"Where are you going?" I leaned back on Ringo's big pillows and clutched my stomach. I was wearing Ringo's tee-shirt with a pair of his boxers. I know, it's weird but I needed something to wear! I was getting sick of wearing my own clothes to bed. Besides. . . They were comfortable. . . .

"I was gonna sleep on the couch tonight" Ringo looked at me from the doorway. I think he wanted to give me a little space from his touchiness and protectiveness. It was hard talking to John or George or even Paul without Ringo beside me. But with him beside me, I felt safe; at peace. I didn't wasn't to push him to sleep next to me though.

"Okay. Goodnight, Ringo" I smiled at him, once again getting his song "Good Night" stuck in my head.

"Goodnight, luv" he smiled, showing me his canine teeth. Gosh, his smile is so pretty. . . And I love when he calls me "luv", it makes my heart skip with happiness everytime.

I wrapped myself in the blankets of Ringo's bed to find warmth. He turned the lights off and closed the door, leaving me in the dark. The moon shone into the room, casting a silver light on me from the only window in the room, above the bed. That could keep me up.

I lay there in his bed for two hours before getting up. I was starting to feel lonely and even colder than I had when I got in the blankets. I guess I had gotten used to Ringo warming me up and breathing against me.

I left the bedroom and immediately felt a change in temperature. My exposed legs were freezing! Why does he keep the house so cold? Ringo loves warm weather! That's why he has a house in Morocco now! I walked quietly and steadily down the dark stairs with the fear of falling or waking Ringo up before even making it down. Although. . . He probably doesn't use that house in Morocco very often. . .

The last step was difficult. My body casted a shadow upon it, making me think there were two steps not one so when I took that imaginary step, I stumbled and almost fell over. I'm such a mess at night. I could make so much better of an impression if these boys saw me when the sun's out.

I stepped into the living room with the realization of a pain in my knee. I must have bent it the wrong way or something; that pain's still there now. Ringo was sleeping on the couch as he said but he looked extremely cold. The blanket seemed so thin! I walked over to him, clutching my arms and keeping my skinny chicken legs together. I was freezing! How can he stand it? Isn't there heat? Or is it just a fireplace?

"Ringo" he kept snoring softly. How can he be that comfortable? I said his name again; louder this time and he rolled over with a groan. This was really the only time that I've ever seen Ringo grumpy. That's why I try not to wake him up in the middle of the night.

"April? Whadda ya want?" His hair was a mess, the way I loved it, and he rubbed his beautiful blue eyes to adjust to the dark. He looked so pale and beautiful in the dark; it reminds me of the black and white pictures of him.

"Well, I was cold and I couldn't sleep" I stopped because Ringo seemed a little slow, "So can I sleep on the couch with you?" he looked me up and down, from my chicken legs and bare feet to my messy red hair.

"Yeah, come and get cozy with me!" he laughed and smiled as I walked over to him. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought as he looked at me. It made me feel like he was judging me or something though I knew he would never do that. "Okay. . . Uhh" he placed his hands on my hips to direct me where to go. I couldn't help but laugh at our concentrated confusion.

We finally settled down on the couch in comfortable squishiness. I felt Ringo's facial muscles turn up in a smile against my cheek before his soft snoring began again. It was like a lullaby to me; I had gotten so used to the sound that it was weird sleeping in a silent room. My body relaxed to the sound of his snoring and I fell asleep not a moment later.

My thoughts were interrupted by the waitress placing the small teacups of tea in front of us. Each cup clattered against its saucer as it touched the table. The waitress's hands shook as she placed the sugar on the table. I watched her eyes and noticed that they kept darting to my cousin, who gave her a cocky smile. Is he like, the ultimate player of Liverpool?

I took a sugar cube and dropped it in the tea while my cousin thanked the waitress with a wink. It wasn't usual for people in England to drink sugar with their tea so I had asked for it personally. I was exceptionally surprised that this waitress brought me some. I wasn't used to something like that happening; for example, back at home, I went to this Japanese restaurant and asked for rice. It was really plain rice so I had asked the waiter for butter; but I learned then that the Japanese do not put butter on their rice . . . .

"April" David took my attention away from the outside window. I had been thinking of the pictures that I haven't been taking. I should be taking more for my college assignment. You see, I didn't just come to Liverpool for vacation. My professor for architectural photography had given the class the assignment to take photos of their favorite architectural design. Luckily for me, my parents had planned the trip for me to go to Liverpool, an area with great architecture; in my opinion at least! I should have enough film to take a few pictures . . . I had been way too caught up in the pictures that I took of the Beatles.

"What?" I turned and made a popping noise with my lips. David gave me a quizzical look.

"Why aren't ya wearin' yer glasses?" he gestured his hand to my face. I lifted my hand to my eyes in confusion. I had forgotten that I wasn't wearing them.

"Well," I twisted my face in thought, "I've been losing my glasses a lot so I decided to just wear my contacts for once."

"Wow" I turned blasé as I noticed David look out the window behind me. "Look, it's yer little friend" I raised an eyebrow.

"'Little friend'? I don't know anyone in Liverpool. . ." I turned around to see the boy that I had met the day before. What was his name again . . . ?

I watched in the corner of my eye as the boy walked into the café. I really hoped he wouldn't point me out among the other people in there. I mean, I couldn't even remember his name! Hoping just didn't work. . .

"Oh, I know you" he pointed a finger at me and David. I looked around the café; I didn't want to make it obvious that I know he was talking to me.

"Me?" I cocked my head and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I uh met ya at the park yestahday! Me dog, Pearl jumped on ya" I giggled a little. So I was kind of flirting; so what? A little flirting is not going to hurt you.

"Oh right! Cute dog" I smiled and my cousin looked between me and the stranger.

"I'll just uh, leave you two to it then" my eyes went wide.

"Wait! David!" he had already walked out of the café's doors. The stranger I met yesterday sat down across from me.

"That was yer brother?" I looked from the door to the stranger.

"Oh, no! He's my cousin!" I fumbled for a second. "I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Bill" Oh, yeah! That was his name! It's short for _William_!

"I'm April" I held out my hand and he shook it once with a chuckle. "I feel like I didn't get to properly introduce myself!"

"Ya didn't! We were pushed tah meet" Was he talking about fate? Is he playing the flirting game too? "So uh, where ya from, April?"

"New England"

"Oh, so ya go from New England to Old England?" I giggled at his joke. It was actually good one; very, Ringo-esque.

I had completely forgotten about the drummer from the past. I was practically in a relationship with him in my other life. I can't just let this stranger go though! I mean, he's cute with his short black hair that just covered his forehead and his bright aqua eyes. He was so pale too; everything I love in a guy.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" I leaned forward on my elbows. I was so interested in everything this stranger had to say. He leaned forward also.

"'Ow 'bout we go for a walk? You and me?" I was a little appalled. I mean, what he was implying did not sound like just _a walk_!

"But you haven't even had your coffee!" my eyes were wide but he just had this amused half smile that made me melt.

"Coffee's fer losers anyway."

**How was that? Worth the long wait?**

**Omigoodness! What is happening? April seems to be forgetting about Ringo already! What will happen in the next chapter? Could April say something that will put her other life in danger? And How much longer does she have till she can't see the past anymore?**

**Stay tuned and review! **


End file.
